The Next James Herriot
by ThenextHerriot
Summary: This is a story about a young girl who wants to be a vet, like her idol, James Herriot. Along the way through high school, and University, she meets all sorts of draw-backs and hold-ups. This is by the same author (ME!) as the two stories written by Booksbeatfilms. Please r&r, and let me know what you think should happen in the next chapters! Rated K coz i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

ASTRID'S POV

My name is Astrid St. Clare, but most people know me as Azzy. I'm 14 years old, and i'm going back to school for my tenth year in less than two weeks. Recently, I've moved to a farm in the countryside, and I absolutely love it. You see, both sets of grandparents each own farms, and I've always helped out.

At school, I've been offered the opportunity to do an Agriculture course, and I've decided to do it. I'm going to be spending a day a week at one of two farms; my own and my mate's, Jack's. My school wants me to go to university, and I've come up with a solution which allows me to do both farming and go to university:

I'm going to become a vet. Or, at least, I'm going to train to be.

I'm going to be the next James Herriot.

The only problem is, I hadn't anticipated so many hold-ups, and so much trouble. I certainly hadn't expected the boy known as Zane Ivory.


	2. Chapter 2

ZANE'S POV

My name's Zane Ivory. Everyone but my parents calls me Ivory, though, so I get used to not hearing people call me Zane a lot. I am sixteen years old, and work at a veterinary practice. I live there throughout the week, and go home at weekends. There are two vets who live there all the time, and then there's me and my best mate, who work there after school. I did really well in my GCSEs, and it got me thinking. If I took Animal Science, along with Biology and Physics and Maths, I could go to uni and study veterinary work. Before long, it became a dream that I was desperate to work towards.

At first, my parents were disappointed; they'd always wanted me to be a lawyer, or a politician, but I'd always loved working with animals, and I would for the rest of my life. In the end, it was my grandparents who brought them round to the idea. They took the time to come round and see my mum and dad, and there was no way my parents could say no after the speech Grandma and Grandpa gave them.

So, now, I'm working on my A-levels, and hope to go to a bigger vet's surgery. University is just around the corner, and I'm determined to reach my goal.

Sometimes, when I'm home for the weekend, I wonder what's in store for me at Cambridge, which is where I plan to attend in two years time. I'm not going to give up my dream, and University is just a small step towards where I want to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid's POV

I enjoyed University. I enjoyed the lectures. I loved my dorm. The only thing I didn't love was the boys.

They treated you like dirt under their heavy-duty work boots, and I was sick of them. There was only one guy who had the decency to speak to me, and that was Nikolai. He always sat next to me in the lecture hall, always worked close to me when we did practical work.

I let him have complete access to my heart, and he threw it back in my face.

Half-way through our first term of our second year, Nikolai asked me out on a date. As we arrived back, he kissed me. Before anything else could happen, he said goodnight and walked away. We continued to see each other until...

I walked along the dorm hallway, towards room twenty-four. As I stopped outside the door, I heard Nikolai's voice, saying "She doesn't know. She'll never know about us, Georgina. I promise."

I froze, my hand on the door knob. "Kai..." I whispered, my heart aching in my chest. Throwing the door open, I saw Nikolai, and another girl kissing, totally wrapped up in each other. "Kai? Nikolai?" I snapped, unable to process what was going on. The girl looked up, her arms still around Kai's neck. "Ugh. I thought you said she'd never find out, Nikolai?"

Nikolai looked shocked. "Azzy, I can explain..."

I didn't let him. Turning, I ran out of the door, and towards my own dorm room, where I lay down on my bed and cried.

I never trusted another boy again.


End file.
